A Bad Girl's Lament
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: Ally Dawson seems like a good girl. With perfect grades, attendance, and attitude, there's nothing she can't do to charm just about anyone. But when she gets a new English teacher, a tall blonde named Austin Moon, she decides she must have him. But that all might change after one fateful night... the night Ally finally got him alone... the night he got her pregnant. Hiatus
1. Meeting Mr Moon

_He's just so tempting_

 _He's addictive_

 _I'm like an addict_

 _I can't help it_

 _I keep going back_

 _I'm a bad, bad girl_

 _I kiss that boy again_

 _He does things to me_

 _That I just can't explain_

 _Yeah, sure I know better_

 _Promised you I'd quit_

 _Please forgive me baby_

 _For I have sinned_

 **Kesha- A Bad Girl's Lament**

* * *

"Ally!"

I slammed my locker shut and turned at the sound of my name being called. My best friend, Trish was sprinting towards me.

"Hey Trish." I greeted the shorter, Latina girl. "What's up?"

"Hey you know Dallas right?" Trish asked.

"Nooooo." I said sarcastically. "I don't know the guy that's been trying to get into my pants for the past year and a half."

Trish rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean I have awesome news."

I raised an eyebrow. "Which would be...?"

"Well I got you a date with him tomorrow night!" She beamed at me.

I rolled my kohl-lined eyes. "Trish, I have better things to do on my Saturday night then go on a date with that idiot." I scoffed, hiking my backpack over my shoulder. "Besides, he'll do anything just to sleep with just about any girl."

"Please Ally?" Trish begged. "He said he really likes you, and I think having a boyfriend might be a good thing for you."

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll go out with the man-whore." Trish smiled. "BUT you have to go on a date with Dez."

Trish's face fell. "Say what now?"

"I'll go on a date with Dallas, put at one point during our last year here in this hellhole of a high school, you have to go out with Dez at least once." I told her.

Trish hesitated. She was obviously thinking about what it would be like to go out with that oddball ginger.

"Okay fine." She gave in. "I'll go out with Dez if you go out with Dallas."

"Great." I smiled at her. "I'll see you next period." I waved and began walking to my next class.

But really, I wasn't going on that date at all. I may seem like a sweet girl but really, I'm a rebel. I hide my bad girl interior behind good grades, perfect attendance, a charming smile, and a sweet demeanor. The only reason why people are scared to approach me is because I tend to be rough around the edges and people have told me that I look 'intimidating.'

Also, I don't do boys. I do men. The boys in my class are way too immature for my liking.

I walked into my twelfth grade English class. The other kids were fooling around because our new teacher hadn't arrived yet.

I plopped down in the front row in the only available seat. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw my friend Cassidy sitting behind me.

"Hey Cass." I greeted her. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Cass smiled. "But did you hear about the new teacher?"

I shook my head. "Not a thing."

"Well I hear he's really young. And really hot." Cassidy told me, smiling gleefully.

"Well, considering it is literally the first day of school for not only him, but us, I'd say he's kind of a slacker."

"Come on Alls, maybe he's just late. He is new after all. Maybe he-"

"Sorry I'm late!" A tall man dashed into the room. "I just got caught up in traffic." He was tall and muscular and had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello everybody, I'm Austin Moon. Your new English teacher."

Mr. Moon sat down at the computer. "Now, I'm going to take attendance. Just say 'here' when I call your name. Cassidy Andrews?"

"Here!"

"Trent Daniels?"

"Here."

"Ally Dawson?"

"Here." I said, sporting a devious grin.

"Marina Espinosa?" **[1]**

"Ooo, here!"

"Brooke Hamilton?"

"I'm here!" A giddy and annoying voice rang out. I rolled my eyes. That girl is such a hoe.

"Ethan Morris?"

"Here."

"Dallas Phaedin?"

"Here." Dallas called and flashed me a smile. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Carrie Redmond?"

"Here!"

"Piper Redmond?"

"Here!"

"Kira Starr?"

"Here!"

"Gavin Young?"

"Here!"

Mr. Moon stood up. "Alright everyone, as my first act as a teacher, I would like to assign you an essay."

Everyone in the class groaned.

"Now don't be like that." Mr. Moon said. "What I'd like you to do is write me an essay about yourself. What you're like, what you believe in, really anything, just make it about something you feel passionate about." He smiled brightly at us. "Now take some time right now to figure out what it is exactly that you would like to right about. Then you can do whatever you want for the rest of the period."

The rest of the class burst into loud chatter and laughter.

"Wow, he's so cool!" Cassidy exclaimed. "Best teacher ever!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I'd say so."

"What's up, Ally?" Dallas said, plopping down next to me. Literally, he was sitting in my fucking seat. "Need some help on that essay?"

"Well no, mainly because it's supposed to be about what I am passionate about." I snapped. Ugh, this guy is such a scumbag.

"Well, I know what I'm passionate about." Dallas smirked at me.

 _Yeah, whipping out your little dick whenever you get the chance._

Dallas reached for my hand. "What about you?"

 _Ew don't fucking touch me._

"Not really no." I snapped, pulling my hand away.

"Really? Because word has it, you agreed to go out with me tomorrow night." Dallas raised his eyebrow at me.

"Doesn't mean I actually like you." I snarled.

"Come on, Ally, don't be like that." Dallas attempted to put his arm around me. I pulled away quickly and jumped up from the desk.

"Is there a problem?" I looked up and saw Mr. Moon walking towards me.

"Um yes actually." I said. "He won't leave me alone." I gestured to Dall-ass who was still sitting at my desk, looking confused.

"Excuse me... Dallas." Mr. Moon spoke. "But why are you harassing this girl?"

"What? I can't give my girlfriend some attention?" Dallas asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Dallas." I snapped. I turned to Mr. Moon and flashed him my most convincing smile. "Excuse me, but could you please move him? He's such a distraction to me."

Mr. Moon nodded. "Absolutely. Come here, young man." He led Dallas away by his arm.

I grinned in delight as I watched my new teacher haul off that good for nothing asshole to the back of the room. My grin snaked into a devious smirk as another realization crossed my mind.

Dallas was just a boy. But Mr. Austin Moon is a man.

And I _will_ have him. No matter what it takes.

* * *

 **A/N: Well everyone that was the start of A Bad Girl's Lament! I hope you enjoyed it and there's more to come soon! If you could leave a review that would make me so happy, and feel free to add any thoughts or ideas you have for future chapters.**

 **[1]: Marina Espinosa is the name I gave the European super model. They never revealed her name, and she seems like she'd be Spanish, so I just randomly chose this name on the fly.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-Liv**


	2. Bonfire Babes

_Oh, oh_

 _Can we take it nice and slow, slow_

 _Break it down and drop it low, low_

 _Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go_

 _I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

 _All night long_

 _Baby, slow down the song_

 _And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_

 _All night long_

 _Baby, slow down the song_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

 **Selena Gomez- Slow Down**

* * *

I'm seriously dreading tonight. I'm going to have to spend it with Dall-Ass at that stupid bonfire Trish and Dez wanted to go to. Ugh, my life sucks.

Except for when I'm here.

"Hey Ally!" Cassidy chirped. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I told her truthfully. Mr. Moon gives us time in his class to work on that assignment he gave us, but I don't utilize it since I have no fucking clue as to what I'm writing about.

"What are you writing about?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know yet." I shrugged. "What are you writing about?"

"Just my band and my hopes that we can hit it off in the music industry." Cassidy replied.

"Cool." Cass's band is actually really good. They probably are one of the best bands I've ever heard.

"Hey Ally-cat." Dall-Ass said, sliding into the desk next to me. "Grown out of your little fake hate of me yet?"

"Not in the slightest." I snapped.

"Well you did agree to go on a date with me."

"No I agreed to go with you. Not that I would interact with you in any way." I smirked at him.

"Well I bought some 'supplies' from the store. Maybe at the after party after the bonfire we can have some crazy wild, se-"

"Mr. Moon!" I yelled.

"Dallas." Mr. Moon snapped sternly. "What did I say about harassing Ally?"

"Not to." Dall-Ass said defeated.

"Right. Now go back to your usual seat." Mr. Moon looked at me. "Just let me know if he bothers you more. I have no problem giving him detention."

I nodded. "Thanks Mr. Moon... hey did you hear about that bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah I did." Mr. Moon nodded. "I was gonna go to that. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm going." I confirmed. "I lost a bet and I have to go with Dallas." I rolled my eyes. Well, it was kind of true.

"It doesn't seem like you like him very much." Mr. Moon noted.

"I don't. He's a womanizer who just plays girls in order to get into their pants, then drops them like a hot potato. It's disgusting." I shook my head.

"He sounds like trouble. I hope nothing too bad happens at this bonfire tonight. with you too."

"Eh, I'm probably just gonna ditch him and hang out with Trish and Dez or Cassidy and Piper."

Mr. Moon chuckled. "Good. Are you going to the after party I heard about? I was thinking about it, but I feel like it would be awkward being there with a bunch of high school and college students."

"You look like you're in college." I told him truthfully. "You could pass for a student."

"Really?" Mr. Moon asked, looking confused and a little bit flattered.

"Yeah. Aren't you like twenty-five?"

"Twenty-two."

"Yeah, you're young enough to be a college senior."

Mr. Moon nodded. "Thanks Ally. I'll see you tonight, maybe?"

"Yeah." I smiled and nodded. There was no way I would be missing him tonight.

* * *

Later, before the bonfire started, I put on a black single-shouldered tank top, dark jean shorts, and silver sandals. Then I applied some thick black eyeliner, and light pink lip gloss, than curled my hair.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I called downstairs. I grabbed my cell phone, and tucked it into the back pocket of my shorts. I then hopped down then stairs, and opened the doors to reveal my best friend, our freckled red-headed friend, and my (gag) date.

"Hey Ally!" Trish chirped. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"You look nice Alls." Dez complimented me.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"More like hotter than a spicy tamale." Dez said, looking at me with a lust filled gaze. I flipped him off and rolled my eyes. What a pervert.

We got into Dez's car. Trish sat in the passenger seat while Dez drove, and I sat in the back, as far away from Dall-Ass as I could.

Dez moved his hand close to my thigh. I smacked his hand away. Asshole.

We arrived at the bonfire in no time. It was on the beach. A portable seat of speakers was blasting a pop song that was nearly deafening to my ears. The beach was covered with other people playing volleyball, tossing random shit into the fire, and making out with their respective partners. Or not. Everyone knows almost all the sophomore and junior girls are hoes.

"Hey Ally!" I turned around as my named was called. Piper Redmond was jogging over to me with a volleyball.

"Hi Piper." I said to her. "What's up?" Piper and I are friends are guess. We don't really hang out much, but we're pretty friendly.

"Didi, Marina, Carrie, Kira and I wanted to know if you want to play volleyball with us." She gestured to the four other girls standing by the volleyball net.

I shrugged. "Sure." Better than hanging out with Dall-Ass.

I followed Piper back to the mini volleyball court. We split into two teams: Me, Piper, and Didi against Kira, Carrie, and Marina.

I tossed the ball into the air and gave it a hard hit. The ball flew over the net, and smacked into the sand.

"Nice hit Ally." Didi complimented me.

We continued playing for around an hour, then we decided to take a break.

I grabbed a water bottle out of one of the coolers someone bought, then took a long sip. Then I poured some water down my head, then shook my head like a dog.

A heard a loud wolf whistle, then some laughter. I turned my head and saw Dallas looking at me. I flipped him off again. Then I turned and saw another person staring at me. But it wasn't at all who I expected.

It wasn't another perverted high school boy.

It was Mr. Austin Moon.


End file.
